


That Park Kyung, he's kind of an asshole

by agentemind



Category: Block B
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Established Relationship, Humor, Jealousy, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 09:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6978190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentemind/pseuds/agentemind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Los exámenes finales le estaban consumiendo la vida y lo único que Jiho quería era ser libre y que Park Kyung no fuera un cabrón por una vez en su vida.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Park Kyung, he's kind of an asshole

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkKaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkKaya/gifts).



> what are resúmenes, lol whatever, i'm a fail
> 
> trasladando los fics del lj a ao3 porque estaba escribiendo y tenía que perder el tiempo con algo para no escribir :D #saveme
> 
> MI PRIMER FIC EN LOS FANDOMS DE KPOP YAAAAY

Lo primero que hace al terminar de escribir es respirar hondo, maldecir en un tono lo suficientemente bajo para que solamente le puedan escuchar sus propios fantasmas, coger el bolígrafo con las dos manos y partirlo por la mitad.

Al momento lo lamenta un poco, porque el sonido llega a todo el paraninfo y al menos una docena de miradas sorprendidas (entre ellas la del profesor) se vuelven hacia él. Justo lo que no quería, llamar la atención el día que tuvo que presentarse a un examen en pijama. Pero lo que sea, ya está hecho, y las risas de sus amigos desde diversos rincones de la sala hacen que merezca la pena.

Eso y que sea el último y que el estrés se vaya y le deje dormir al fin.

En lo que no pensó fue en la tinta, pero consigue salvar los folios del examen antes de que esas últimas tres horas y las semanas que lleva recluido en su cuarto hayan sido en balde.

“Piensa antes de hacer el idiota, Jiho”, le diría su madre. Tarde.

Tarde, tarde, muy tarde…

Pero ver sus manos manchadas de tinta azul de alguna forma le ha quitado un peso de encima y hubiera ido hasta la mesa del profesor dando saltitos si no fuera porque las zapatillas se le caen voluntariamente de los pies y tiene que arrastrarlas por el suelo para no perderlas por el camino. Son de Hello Kitty y el profesor no les dedica ni dos segundos de su tiempo antes de poner los ojos en blanco y darle permiso para desaparecer de su vista con un gesto de su mano.

Él tampoco tiene tiempo para su mal humor, así que evita responderle por esta vez.

“¡Libertad!” es lo único en lo que piensa, bailando camino a la puerta y recibiendo un aplauso disimulado de Taeil, que está sentado en la primera fila, definitivamente mucho más despeinado que a primera hora y con las gafas tan torcidas que no entiende cómo es capaz de ver. Pero Jiho rebosa paz y armonía hasta que abre la puerta y se encuentra con lo único capaz de quitarle las ganas de gritar de alegría y de transformar sus energías en algo oscuro.

Park Kyung, ese cabrón, está apoyado en su taquilla, tocándole el pelo a esa noséquién que siempre aparece de la nada cuando Kyung está solo, sonriéndose el uno al otro como dos idiotas y mirándose a los ojos. Y esta vez es Jiho quien pone los ojos en blanco porque Kyung está utilizando su sonrisa de los sábados por la noche, la chica está cayendo muy en sus redes y su paciencia tiene un límite.

Antes de permitirse más tiempo para pensar da los pasos que le separan de los tortolitos y planta una mano entre sus cabezas, lo suficientemente fuerte para que los sobresalte pero no para hundir más la puerta de la taquilla. Bastante le cuesta ya abrirla y llevan tres años negándole el cambio por haberla estropeado él.

Tal vez había sido un error pegarle la cara a aquel idiota contra la taquilla teniendo a la subdirectora delante…

Pero el idiota de Park Kyung ni siquiera reacciona, simplemente desvía su mirada hacia los ojos de Jiho y sigue sonriendo como el capullo imbécil que es. Así que Jiho se hace todo lo alto que puede sin ponerse de puntillas y se inclina sobre él, consciente de que Kyung estará pensando en lo mucho que echa de menos la época en que todavía no había crecido más que él y podía llamarle “pequeño Jiho” y reírse cuando no era capaz de alcanzar algo que había puesto en el estante más alto al que él llegaba.

A Jiho no se le escapa la mueca que intenta esconder tensando más su sonrisa, pero Kyung parece haberse olvidado de que hacía unos segundos estaba enredando sus dedos en los cabellos de su admiradora y toda su atención está puesta en él, así que misión cumplida, no hay nada que ver, todo el mundo puede alejarse de la escena del crimen lentamente y dejarlos solos si no es mucho pedir, gracias.

— ¿Qué tal el examen?

La chica se aclara la garganta a su espalda y Jiho gruñe como respuesta a la pregunta y como respuesta a la acosadora personal de su Kyung, gira sus cuerpos hasta que su espalda está apoyada completamente contra las taquillas y hunde sus dientes en la pálida piel de su cuello.

Ni siquiera le presta atención al gritito de sorpresa porque Kyung suspira y le agarra de las solapas del pijama para poder apartarle sin empujarle muy lejos de su cuerpo.

— Ya era hora, Jiho, me van a explotar las pelotas.

Y Jiho iba a contestar, de verdad, porque los exámenes estaban consumiéndole la vida lentamente, pero una de las manos de Kyung no suelta su ropa cuando empieza a andar y mientras lo arrastra hacia el baño le dedica su mejor sonrisa a la pobre chica. Puede sentir el escalofrío que le recorre el cuerpo incluso desde esa distancia así que debe haber sido diabólica y memorable.

Le está bien por tocar lo que no es suyo.

Pero la olvida por completo a ella y a la desagradable sensación que le deja en el estómago sentir celos cuando la puerta del baño se cierra y Kyung le empuja hacia la primera superficie que encuentra.

Las manos de Jiho se dirigen por propia voluntad a las mejillas de Kyung cuando lo ve acercarse y en el momento en que siente sus labios sobre los suyos, por violento que siempre sea, los miles de nudos que tensan todo su cuerpo se van deshaciendo y no puede reprimir los suspiros que deja escapar cuando la lengua de Kyung se desliza por el interior de sus labios y sus manos se cuelan entre el invisible espacio entre sus cuerpos para desabrocharle la chaqueta del pijama y tocarle con sus manos frías por primera vez en lo que parecen años.

— No me puedo creer que vinieras con este pijama, Jiho - dice, y se ríe, porque es un cabrón, pero se ríe con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios y arañándole los hombros antes de sacarle la chaqueta y dejarla caer al suelo.

Jiho no contesta, no verbalmente al menos, porque su boca está ocupada en el cuello de Kyung y sus manos lo están en su cinturón, atrayéndolo hacia él y apretando hasta que puede sentir lo duro que está y se le hace la boca agua.

Kyung lo empuja de nuevo cuando las manos de Jiho se dirigían a la parte trasera de sus pantalones y no tarda ni dos segundos en agacharse a recoger la prenda antes tirada y dejarse arrastrar por Jiho hasta el cubículo más cercano, en el que tenía la lógica intención de seguir con lo que estaba, pero Kyung tiene otros planes y le pone una mano en el pecho para frenarle.

Jiho mira con curiosidad cómo dobla la chaqueta del pijama y la coloca en el suelo frente a sus pies y se está riendo incluso antes de que Kyung se arrodille sobre ella y mire hacia arriba con el ceño fruncido.

— Eres una princesa, Park Kyunggie - dice, mostrando sus dientes al sonreír, y se lo dice haciendo bailar las palabras en su lengua porque quiere disfrutar cada segundo y eso incluye toda provocación posible.

— Esta princesa está a punto de tener tu polla en su boca, así que mejor no la hagas enfadar.

Jiho traga saliva involuntariamente y está seguro de que Kyung creerá que fue por su amenaza, pero está mirando hacia abajo, su mejor amigo está bajándole los pantalones verdes con ositos blancos y nubes esponjosas que lleva puestos y desde que se tiñó el pelo de rubio la semana anterior Jiho no ha dejado de pensar en hundir sus dedos en él y tirar, atraído por la impresión de ver a Kyung cambiar delante de sus ojos pero sin poder tocar.

Así que lo hace, con las yemas de los dedos azules y amando el contraste entre los colores y entre el frío de la pared que puede sentir en el culo y el calor de la boca de Kyung cuando al fin le toca, pero en paz.

**Author's Note:**

> cockblocking is a way of life ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
